On my own1
by Wicked Witch of the West21890
Summary: No one is alone


The night was dark and cold, and Tenchi Masaki was just about to slip into  
  
an uneasy sleep. Just as he was about to cross the bridge of contiousness  
  
and the uncontiousness he heard a voice, a voice that rang through the  
  
night.  
  
He slowly got up and went down the steps. As he walked out he saw Ryoko  
  
standing out in the cold, singing the most beautiful and sad song that he  
  
had ever heard. It went like this...  
  
~And now i¹m all alone again  
  
nowhere to turn,no one to go to  
  
without a home, without a friend  
  
with our a face to say hello to  
  
and now the night is near and i can make believe  
  
he¹s here  
  
Sometimes I walk alone at night when everybody  
  
else is sleeping  
  
I think of him and then I¹m happy  
  
with the company i¹m keeping  
  
the city goes to bed  
  
and can live inside my head  
  
On my own  
  
pretending he¹s beside me  
  
all alone I walk with him till morning  
  
with out him  
  
I feel his arms around me  
  
and when I loose my way I close my eyes  
  
and he has found me  
  
in the rain the pavement shines like silver  
  
all the lights are misty in the river  
  
in the darkness  
  
the trees are full of starlight  
  
and all I see is him and me forever and forever  
  
and I know it¹s in my mind  
  
that I¹m talking to myself  
  
and not to him  
  
and although I know that he is blind  
  
still I say there¹s a way for us  
  
I love him  
  
but when the night is over  
  
he is gone, the river¹s just a river  
  
without him the world around me changes  
  
the trees are bare and everywhere  
  
the streets are full of strangers  
  
i love him  
  
but everyday I¹m learning  
  
all my life I¹ve only been pretending  
  
without me his world will go on turning  
  
a world that's full of happiness that I have  
  
never known  
  
I love him, I love him  
  
I love him, but only on my own~  
  
Tenchi waited for the song to end and, when it was, he walked up to  
  
Ryoko. He was afraid that he would hurt her. She seemed so fragile and  
  
frail. He slowly walked up behind her and touched her shoulder. With a gasp  
  
she turned around ready to strike the person that had touched her, but when  
  
she saw who it was she stopped and steeped back.  
  
³You should go inside,² she whispered as it began to rain, ³you could  
  
sick out in the weather.²  
  
³No, I won¹t leave you out here in the cold all alone² he replied, then  
  
added ³ and you are not on your own, I will stay here with you.²  
  
³ I am on my own, no one cares about me²  
  
³That's not true²  
  
³ When is the last time you did something with me? When is the last time  
  
that you talked to me? Talking, not yelling at me for something that I did  
  
to upset you.²  
  
Tenchi was speechless. He could not think of anything to say to what she had  
  
said. All he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms and *keep her warm and  
  
safe.*[I will tell you what it means at the end] That is exactly what he  
  
did. At first Ryoko was shocked that Tenchi would do something like that to  
  
a demon like her.[I hate it when she thinks that about herself! she is so  
  
pretty and cool and all that stuff, but I had to add that in cuz it added  
  
flavor, he he :)]  
  
³I¹ll talk to you you now² he whispered in her ear, but then told her  
  
shivering form, ³forget talking² and pulled into into a soft,sweet kiss. The  
  
kiss lasted for a good minute and when it ended Ryoko asked with tears in  
  
her eyes  
  
³What did you just do?²  
  
He replied by kissing her once more and then telling her, ³what I have  
  
wanted to do for a long time.²  
  
I love him, I love him,  
  
I love him, but only on my own  
  
  
  
A tribute to Eponine the woman who loved a man so much that she would risk  
  
her life to bring him to the woman that he loved. That woman was not her.  
  
That it the love of a soul full of truth and light. In he loving memory I  
  
write this story.  
  
Keep me warm and safe is a line from the song ³A little fall of rain²  
  
that was used in a story by That Lonely Little EmoKid. It was good. I  
  
recommend that you read it. 


End file.
